


【父母爱情/本白】雪夜霓虹

by kronosho



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronosho/pseuds/kronosho
Summary: 赛后现实向车父母爱情永不be！
Relationships: 本田康祐/白岩瑠姫
Kudos: 15





	【父母爱情/本白】雪夜霓虹

雪夜霓虹

东京的冬天，总是晃晃悠悠地下着雪。  
从高楼中透出的各色灯光，溯着雪逆行而上，静静地将颜色染在星光边缘。

白岩瑠姫裹着绒毯，靠在客厅的落地窗旁。  
这个位置堪堪在暖风和冷空气的交界处，温暖却带着湿度。

自从五分钟前按下推特发送键之后，手机的消息提醒便一直没断过。  
“嗡嗡”的震动声，让这位持续数日睡得昏天黑地的新晋男子偶像团体人气成员的思绪缓缓回笼。

“好快啊——”  
“什么好快？”

本田康祐一进门就听见一句没头没尾的“好快”，下意识愣了愣。  
他走过去把热饮塞到白岩手中，凭着相识多年的默契把人拥进怀里，拍了拍背。

“还在想比赛的事情？”  
“没有，只是说yasu好快……”  
“你还真是……”

本田被他一句话搞得哭笑不得，只好微微把他从怀里拉开，再狠狠亲上去，以期让迷迷糊糊的恋人醒醒神。

这样稍微粗暴的温柔白岩最是招架不住，他空出一只手，毫不犹豫地推开身后的抱枕，扯着本田换到那个位置上，再像个无骨动物一般，窝进他怀里。

“好冰啊yasu”

小动物白岩对新的靠垫不是很喜欢，于是一手捧奶茶，一手剥饲养员本田的衣服，直到把积雪和寒风的气息彻底从男人身上赶跑为止。

“我也不希望冰到ruki啊，可是不知道哪位狠心的王子，一起床就提出‘喝不到奶茶就不吃饭’的任性要求呢”

本田坏心眼地掀开白岩的毯子钻进去，把人笼在怀里，一起裹成绒球。

“明明yasu也很想喝的，还很过分要了大杯加双份珍珠”  
白岩看了看两人杯子里1:3的珍珠含量差异，怨念地盯着本田。  
“你啊，等会喝完就乖乖吃点东西再睡会，明天早上要开始正常时间起床”  
“魔鬼yasu！”  
“真的是魔鬼的话，凌晨四点都不会放你睡觉的”

本田一语惊人，两人楞楞地对视数秒，最后笑作一团。  
白岩很喜欢这样自由自在表露自我的感觉，只有在家人面前，他才有足够的安全感去展示这样不顾形象的外露情绪。

出道合宿在即，他和本田也即将从彼此的交点出发，走向不同的方向。  
远方闪烁着他无限憧憬的光芒，但是他更希望能和本田一起迎接未来的每一个舞台。

这样想着，白岩回头望进本田的眼眸里。  
每当本田看向他时，那双眼眸里永远盛满了温柔、信心和支持。  
那里面，是他心灵的归宿。

“……ruki，来做吧”  
“诶！？”

还未来得及反应，白岩便觉得手里一空。  
在温热的奶茶被抽走的同时，他被本田结结实实地压在了身下，火热的吻也汹汹杀到。

心灵的归宿，这一刻成为了欲望的洪流。

身下厚实的毯子被两人的动作蹭出窸窣声响，伴着接吻时的水声、喘息声和偶尔出现的一两句呻吟，成为了这场冬日情事的开端配乐。

白岩也不知道怎么突然开始成人时间，但是熟悉的气息让他下意识地沉溺其中，随即被卷入名为本田康祐的漩涡里。

本田的oversized卫衣一向是白岩在家时着装选择第一名，套着宽大的卫衣光着腿在家里到处走是他的居家日常。  
所以当本田的手触碰到的不是睡裤柔软的布料，而是一片光滑时，他丝毫不显得惊讶，只觉自己选对了时候。  
这样的白岩太方便他动作不过了。

比起大腿皮肤来略显粗糙的手，在白岩的大腿上流连。  
间或轻轻擦过紧闭的腿缝，间或不经意似的蹭到他被内裤包裹的阴茎，引得白岩不自觉想挣扎，却因为腰间环绕着的、有力的手臂而无果。

“yasu嗯——”

白岩伸手环上本田的脖子，微微抬起身体，让自己可以把脸埋在恋人的脖颈间。  
他撒娇般蹭蹭本田的侧脸，双腿也随着本田抚弄的节奏微微张开，散发着渴求爱抚的信号。

本田偏偏不如他意，刻意避开了下身，转而将手伸进上方的卫衣里，在白岩的胸口捣乱，直到耳边传来带着微微哭腔的呻吟。

“这样就受不了了吗，Ruki？”  
“呜……”  
本田感受着白岩的身体因挑逗而生出的战栗，没一会，还是败在了小王子发红的眼眶下。  
他脱去白岩身上的卫衣，吻掉他眼角的湿意，低头继续品尝他甘美的嘴唇。

失去了卫衣的遮挡，本田手上的动作愈发过分起来。  
接吻的间隙，白岩的眼神飞快扫过不断传来酥麻感的胸口，只见两颗乳头被身上人的指腹、指甲逗弄得红肿不堪。  
这是他在情事里第一次这样清楚地看见自己的状态，一时之间脸和耳朵一起泛起了深红的热度。

下一刻，本田的手直接钻进了白岩的内裤里。  
“已经湿得不行了啊···”

勃起多时的阴茎终于得到抚慰的快感刚抵达大脑，白岩又被胸口涌来的第二波快感狠狠撞击，再加上被本田用刻意为之的气音说出的浪荡语句，他整个人犹如溺水一般，牢牢地抱住身上的男人这唯一一根救命稻草，一直被压抑的甜腻呻吟自喉咙深处挣脱而出。

本田温热的口腔和湿滑的舌头给白岩胸前两颗肿胀的小东西镀上一层水光，看上去可怜兮兮的。  
在下半身胡作非为的手，早已趁着白岩的失神，把那片三角布料剥下丢到一边，从而更加放肆地撸动着那根挂着不少前液的秀气阴茎。

“yasu····唔快··快一点”  
明明已经快受不了了，白岩依旧凭着意识里残留的几分恶作剧因子口出狂言。本田一向是很宠他的，情事上，自然也不例外。  
他叼着白岩的乳头轻咬，手下动作频率加快，在感觉白岩快要射精时干脆地松开了手。  
“唔yasu你····啊！”  
白岩的抱怨还没成形，他的阴茎就被本田含进嘴里猛地一吸。

灵魂似乎都跟着精液一起从他的身体里抽离了。

“不愧是pdj最快的男人呢ruki~”  
本田擦掉嘴角一丝白浊，附身和白岩分享了一个咸腥味的吻。  
高潮过后的白岩浑身透着一股无力感，嘀嘀咕咕地说着“yasu真是坏心眼”“大混蛋”，但还是任他摆弄。

本田无奈笑笑，起身去置物架上拿了安全套和润滑剂放在一旁。。

趁着他回身整理两人凌乱的衣服都空档，白岩悄悄把安全套扫进沙发底下，再好整以暇地躺回柔软的毯子里。

对于那几个色彩艳丽的小方块失踪这件事，本田没什么想法，只希望清理的时候自家小王子咬得不要那么狠。

毕竟上一次清理时留在脖子上的咬痕深到半个月后还有浅浅的印子。

“这次努力不咬你……”  
仿佛看穿了恋人的的想法，白岩搂着本田的脖子借力起身，红着脸在他耳边小小声说着。

这个人到底是怎么长成这幅可爱的样子的！？

“ruki这个样子很难让人不想欺负你，犯规啊犯规”  
本田一边用亲昵的吻和温柔的蹭动回应着白岩，一边将润滑液倒在手心里捂热。

白岩在本田怀里絮絮叨叨地说着撒娇的话，直到感觉裹着温热液体的手指在自己的臀缝里滑动。

“嗯～”  
臀瓣被分开、后穴被刺激的感觉让他下意识想并起腿夹紧臀。  
但鉴于自己正分开大腿跪在本田面前，他只得缓缓往后塌下腰放松身体。

“ruki好乖”  
本田吻着白岩通红的耳朵，手里用上点力气，往那诱人的小穴里塞进一根手指。  
“啊，yasu……唔啊……”  
后穴猝不及防被入侵，白岩的呻吟骤然断开，随后又被手指四处探索的动作再次勾起。

本田曲起手指，照着记忆摸索着。在指节擦过某一个地方时，如愿以偿地听到了白岩甜得发腻的呻吟。  
他安抚着怀里微微发抖的白岩，插进后穴的手指一刻不停地作乱着，期间还加入了另外两根。  
“yasu……不要，不要了唔嗯……”  
“不要什么，嗯？”  
“不要……唔不要手指……”  
本田从善如流地抽出手指，两条手臂环抱着白岩的腰身，等待着小王子发号施令。  
“呜～要yasu进来……yasu……”  
“要我的什么进去哪里呢ruki，不能好好说出来的话可不行”  
本田就像引诱夏娃前来偷食的禁果一般，用沉沉的嗓音低语着。  
“要yasu的阴茎……mo！本田康祐你再不插进来今晚就睡客厅……啊！”  
还未等小王子放完狠话，本田就扶着阴茎对准穴口，挺身进入了那片紧致潮湿的后花园。

“真是拿你没办法”  
本田握着白岩的腰往下摁，自己的下身猛力往上顶，把他的抱怨连同呻吟一起打得支离破碎。  
“yasu，yasu……太快了呜……不要嗯……慢、慢一点”  
白岩被这狂风暴雨般的入侵弄得手足无措。  
他和本田的性事一向和风细雨，如今的境况，自己无论如何也无法一下子去适应，只好抱紧恋人的脖颈，带着哭腔哀求着。

“嗨、嗨，不会慢下来的”  
本田应答着，身下的动作加快了几分，钳制在白岩腰侧的手在那片雪白的皮肤上留下刺眼的掐痕。  
他调整着角度，次次都精准无比地撞在白岩体内那令人疯狂的一点上。

白岩被操干得近乎脱力。  
他后穴被粗大的阴茎填满，前端随着身体的上下动作不断晃动，因快感而生的淫靡液体蹭湿了本田的腹肌。  
他想伸手摸摸自己，却被另一只手捷足先登。

本田把他的前后都牢牢占据了，连同他胸腔里那颗心一起。

白岩在快感的浪潮中摸索着找到本田的嘴唇，黏糊糊地吻了上去。  
两人在唇舌交缠间一同倒在地上，本田双手握上白岩的大腿往外拉开，好让自己能够插得更深。

白岩一低头就能看见本田的阴茎在自己身体里进出的画面，在他退开时还能看见自己贪吃的穴肉不舍挽留的样子。  
在视觉和触觉的双重刺激下，他在本田几个深顶之后被操射了。  
积攒了小一个月的浓稠精液沾在白岩的小腹上，有一些甚至沾到他那张发红的脸上。  
本田看着眼前的景色只觉阴茎硬得发疼，抽插的动作更大了些。

“yasu……那里不要，不要再大了呜呜……”  
刚刚高潮后敏感的身体哪里受得了这样的对待，白岩的眼眶里盛了一汪薄泪，随着眨眼的动作在他脸上留下水痕。  
“ruki……ruki……”  
本田亲吻着白岩的眼角，箍着他的腰快速猛干十数下，将精液一股一股地射进他的身体里。  
“唔啊yasu……”  
后穴高潮让白岩如脱水的鱼一般高高挺起腰，再抽尽他一身力气，让他跌回本田的怀抱与绒毯共同织就的温暖天堂之中。

“yasu今晚做得好凶……腰好累哦”  
事后白岩懒懒地窝在本田怀里，扁着嘴吐槽恋人的不温柔。

“这样一来，就不会给ruki胡思乱想的空间了”

听到这句话白岩抬起头，注视着本田温柔微笑的脸。  
他揪着本田的衣领，仿佛一头不认输的幼狮一般看着他。但数秒后，白岩把头又埋回他的怀里。

“我想……我想和yasu一起出道的……更好的舞台什么的，想和你一起站上去……”  
颤抖的肩膀和本田胸口的湿意揭开了白岩故作冷静的面具。  
抽泣声从本田收紧手臂、把他抱得更紧的动作开始便失去了压制。

“ruki，你是注定要在天空里闪闪发亮的星星。”  
“我的话，大概就是那些花花绿绿的霓虹灯吧”  
“虽然现在没能陪在ruki身边，但是我会努力发光，向你靠近。”  
“以后，我们一定会在更好的舞台上相见的，我发誓。”  
本田抚摸着白岩的头发和后背，安慰着情绪爆发的恋人。

他知道白岩一直以来有些焦虑。  
以往地下团时期，作为队长被弟弟们依赖的白岩，承受着来自晦暗不明的未来的压力。  
过去三个多月的赛程中，白岩也有无数个夜晚在突然从虚空中坠落的失重感中惊醒。  
……

陪他借酒浇愁，一起醉醺醺地在草地上谈人生理想也好；  
哄他入眠，用拥抱和亲吻给予他安全感也罢；  
不过是因为本田康祐想给白岩瑠姫一个温暖的归处。

现在他们即将面临认识以来最遥远的一次分离，本田知道这样的誓言兑现时刻不会来得太快，但他只想让白岩能够全身心投入这个他们追逐已久的未来。

“yasu是笨蛋吗嗝，这、嗝，这不是我们一直都约好的嗝……是两个人的约定不是一个人去拼命啊嗝……”  
半晌，白岩打着哭嗝，小小力锤了一下本田的胸膛。

“我们约好嗝……要在更大嗝、更大的舞台上见面，我也会好好努力嗝……”  
“嗨、嗨，约好了”  
“嗝！”  
“噗！”  
“Honda kosu、嗝……”  
“好了好了不笑你。”

本田亲吻着白岩的发梢，让他靠在自己身上，一起看着飘雪的东京。

他们终将会迎来与彼此一同挥洒光芒的日子。


End file.
